OPIUM
by Freakyducky04
Summary: "Jadi Baekhyun, kau ingin aku menculikmu, atau memberimu pekerjaan kotor?."


**OPIUM**

 **CAST :**

 **ChanYeol**

 **BaekHyun**

 **LuHan**

 **SeHun**

 **MinGyu**

 **Woozi**

 **Seulgi**

 **Other Cast (Bermunculan)**

 **Rated : M**

 _I want nobody but you._

"Sir, lapor, target telah ditandai." Sedikit berbisik melalui alat yang merekat di telinganya, seorang pria dengan setelan baju hitam yang melekat di tubuh gagahnya itu, tengah menyampaikan sebuah laporan pada seseorang yang telah ia panggil dengan sebutan _**Sir**_ _._

" **целевое**." Dengan tegas seseorang bersuara dari alat kecil yang menempel di telinganya.

PIIP!

Menekan tombol kecil pada alat yang menempel erat di telinganya, Maka berakhirlah percakapan tersebut dengan cepat. Kemudian pria bepakaian serba hitam itupun melihat ke arah objek yang ia targetkan. Lantas ia pun sedikit _**bergumam**_ ketika melihatnya.

"бедный мальчик." Lalu pria gagah itupun segera menaiki mobil **Aston Martin-nya** dengan kecepatan tinggi. Seperti melayang di udara. Tak terbayang.

oOOo -

Beberapa dokumen berada di atas tangannya, matanya terlihat menelisik jauh, dan berkata, **"** Sir, kau yakin ingin menangkapnya? Bukankah ini terlihat agak sedikit konyol?." Bingungnya, dan melihat ke arah seorang pria yang tengah membelakanginya, berdiri seutuhnya di bawah sinar terang yang membayangi postur tubuh tingginya.

Dengusan terdengar jelas di telinganya, ia pun mengangkat sebelah alisnya pertanda heran atas respon sang lawan bicara, "Ada yang salah atas ucapanku?." Tanyanya dengan heran.

"Tidak ada." Jawab postur tinggi terbayang itu dengan cepat.

"Lalu?."

" **Я просто хочу это получить**."

Mendengarnya ia pun segera saja mengeluarkan nafasnya melalui hidungnya dengan sedikit kasar, dan berkata, "sudah kuduga."

"Cepat atau lambat, **он будет в моих руках**." Telapak tangan berukuran besar itu di angkatnya, lalu di pandanginya. Dan kemudian sebuah seringaian terbentuk di bibir tebalnya.

 _ **Semua akan menjadi mudah**_ , batinnya. Karna ia tidak menginginkan apapun dan siapapun yang lain selain dia, Hanya _**dia**_.

oOOo -

Ia memandang penuh takjub dengan mata yang penuh antusias pada lukisan yang bergambarkan burung elang seperti tengah memangsa seorang Lelaki. Dan dimana ketika bola mata indahnya bergulir ke bawah lukisan, terdapat sebuah catatan yang berisi tulisan garis miring serta bergaris tebal dengan mengatakan " _ **Zeus menjadi elang dan membawa pergi Ganimede**_." Baginya lukisan itu terlihat menakutkan namun indah secara bersamaan. Ia meraba sedikit lukisan itu hanya pada gambar elangnya saja, secara bersamaan ia seperti merasakan suatu hawa, yang tidak bisa jabarkan oleh dirinya sendiri, namun dapat membuatnya menutup mata indahnya dengan jari-jari tangan lentik miliknya yang menyentuh bolak-balik gambar elang tersebut.

Ia kembali membuka matanya dengan terkejut ketika seseorang yang dekat sekali jaraknya dengan dirinya, berbicara suatu padanya, seperti, "Kau terlihat menyukai karya- _ku._ " Dahinya langsung mengernyit ketika orang asing itu berbicara kepadanya.

Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, bahwa tidak ada siapun selain dirinya di sana. Matanya menelisik penampilan seorang pria di sampingnya, ia berpakaian rapih, dengan setelan kemeja hitam kelam serta celana panjang berwarna senada seperti bajunya yang membungkus kaki jenjangnya. Ia adalah seorang pria tinggi dengan tubuh indah yang melekat, dan terlihat seperti model pria majalah dewasa milik temannya.

"Apa kau tengah berbicara denganku?."

"Diruangan ini hanya ada engkau, lantas siapa yang tengah aku ajak bicara, selain dirimu _**seorang**_ _._ "

 _ **Sial.**_ Ia merutuk dalam hatinya, dan membatin, jangan melihat matanya, karna matanya terlihat sangat berbahaya ketika pria itu mengucapkan nada _**Seorang**_ padanya.

"Aku melihatmu ketika kau menyentuh burung elang di belakangmu." Pria itu kemudian menatapnya tajam. Ia sedikit gugup.

"Itu hanya lukisan." "Ya, dan kau terlihat menyukai lukisan-ku, bahkan kau mengelusnya secara berulang-ulang dengan matamu yang tertutup."

 _ **Berhenti mengatakan sesuatu dengan cara nada bicara serta tatapan mengintimidasimu itu padaku, wahai orang asing**_. Batinnya.

"Benarkah itu karyamu?."

"Akan sangat aneh jika aku bilang tidak, bukan?."

"Lukisan-mu bagus, walaupun hanya replika saja." Ejek sih penggangum lukisan zeus itu.

Pria dengan pakaian serba hitam itupun, menatapnya sinis, dan terlihat marah. Perlahan ia mendekat pada seseorang yang mengejeknya tadi. Dari dekat terlihat perbedaan tinggi tubuh mereka, pria yang menyukai lukisan Zeus tersebut sontak terkejut dengan perbuatan tersebut dan merasa was-was, namun tidak menghindar, padahal pria tinggi itu telah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengancam, sampai akhirnya, desah nafasnya dekat dengan kupingnya, dan berbisik sampai jantungnya seakan-akan tengah di ikat, dan ia mulai merasakan sedikit sesak nafas.

"Kau tau makna lukisan yang kau ejek tadi?."

"Biar aku sedikit jelaskan, Versi 1 menyebutkan bahwa Zeus berubah wujud menjadi elang raksasa dan menculik Ganymere, lalu Versi 2 menyebutkan Zeus mengirim elang raksasa untuk melakukan pekerjaan kotor."

"Jadi, Baekhyun. Kau lebih suka aku yang menculikmu atau aku yang akan memberikanmu sebuah pekerjaan kotor seperti yang Zeus lakukan pada Ganymere?."

Baekhyun terkejut, bagaimana bisa pria asing ini mengetahui namanya, lalu seakan belum tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya, Baekhyun mendapat 1 gigitan di kupingnya, dan ia merasa kedua mata miliknya mulai berat dan sayu, dalam pandangannya semuanya agak terlihat gelap setelah gigitan itu terjadi. Tak terlihat, selain samar-samar, ia masih merasakan sebuah kecupan yang ia terima di jari-jari miliknya. Sesudahnya ia hanya melihat kegelapan.

oOOo -

"Baekhyun."

Pipinya di tepuk dengan keras, ia mengerjap pelan ketika merasakan bahwa tepukan itu sangat sakit dan sedikit agak kasar. Lantas iapun mendecak dan menepis tangan seseorang yang tengah menepuk pipinya dengan keras.

Dengan suara serak khas bangun tidur, Pria yang di panggil Baekhyun itu berkata, "Kau tau itu sakit, dasar kera." Desisnya.

Pasalnya Baekhyun merasa kepalanya sedikit berat pagi ini, dan tengkuknya pegal. Lalu ia di tepuk dengan seorang wanita berkekuatan kera jantan. Yang dimana ia yakin seorang wanita manapun tidak akan memilikinya.

"Kera, kera. Pantat busukmu, cepat bangun, kita akan telat jika kau belum bangun dan bergegas untuk 1 pelajaran ." ucapan wanita itu terhenti ketika mulut cerewetnya di bungkam oleh Baekhyun.

"Cerewet, dasar pantat kera." Sehabis itu Baekhyunpun melepaskan tangannya yang berhasil menghentikan ocehan milik teman perempuannya itu, dan mulai bergegas walaupun dengan tenaga ogah-ogahan miliknya, dengan tangan yang menepuk-nepuk pelan tengkuknya.

"Astaga.. Kenapa ini sangat pegal, merepotkan saja." Terus berjalan dengan langkah santai seperti tidak ada waktu yang penting.

"CEPATLAH MANDI DADA DATAR."

 _ **Dasar perempuan**_ , Batin Baekhyun sembari menguap.

oOOo -

"Apa kau tidak takut terekam cctv yang aktif ketika kau melakukannya, Sir?"

Dengan nada khawatir, pria pucat itu tengah terlihat berdiri gusar menghadap pria berbayang dari silaunya matahari pagi.

"Tidak perlu khawatir, Sehun-ah," menyeringai kemudian, "dengan itu aku sudah menandainya." Lanjutnya dengan sedikit desahan.

"Aku ingin berbuat lebih padanya." Berbalik menghadap Sehun, yang telihat sedikit kaku.

"Bukankah itu sudah seharusnya? Ia akan menjadi milik-ku, berada di bawah tekananku, hingga aku dapat meremukkannya, kapanpun aku mau."

Ia menjilati bibir bawahnya dengan sensual,

"Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakannya." Kemudian ia menjilati bibirnya sekali lagi, sambil membayangkan suatu hal dengan raut wajah yang sarat akan kenikmatan dan sedikit kepuasan.

 _Ia hanya ingin lagi, dan lagi. Tidak ada yang lain._

 **CHAPTER 1 - DONE.**

 **HAI, MENGECEWAKAN SEKALI MEMBUAT CERITA TERUS MENERUS TAPI TIDAK TERSELESAIKAN.**

 **AKU HARAP INI TIDAK MEMBOSANKAN YA, SEMOGA SUKA BAGI YANG SUDAH MAMPIR.**

 **TERIMA KASIH, JIKA ADA YANG KURANG TOLONG BERI KOREKSINYA YA, ITU SANGAT BERMANFAAT.**

 **AKU TIDAK PERNAH MECONTEK, JADI BAGI YANG BERASA BAHWA CERITA INI MILIK SEORANG AUTHOR LAINNYA, TOLONG KASIH TAU YA, AGAR AKU BISA MENGHAPUSNYA HEHE, KARNA AKU JUGA BUTUH BEBERAPA JAM UNTUK MEMPUBLISH CERITA INI. KARNA KURANG YAKINNYA. HEHE.**

 **UNTUK BAHASA RUSIANYA AKU SENGAJA GA MENTERJEMAHKAN, KARNA AKU PENGEN BUAT KALIAN KEBINGUNGAN GITU. HAHAHA.**

 **KALAU KECEPETAN BILANG YA, KARNA KEDEPANNYA GA DI PASTIKAN SECEPAT INI.**


End file.
